Devil Went Down To Georgia
by yellowhorde
Summary: 5x4 This is in responce to a challenge. Quatre is Johnny and Wufei is the Devil that wants his soul. Please read and respond!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write

Pairings: 5x4  
Category: AU  
Warnings: Yaoi. There is possibly some Sap and a bit of purple, no doubt.  
Rating: R  
Title: Devil Went Down To Georgia  
Author: yellowhorde  
Note: This story is for Rossana Fireglass who issued this challenge at Infinity Base back around January 2nd! ACK! Thanks for your patience and I hope you get many more entries! I am so sorry it took so long to get this finished!

The requirements of were as follows:

1. Quatre must play the role of Johnny (but I could have anyone I want play the Devil.)

2. I HAVE to included the following lines:

"I think this might be a little bit unfair for you. After all, I have a longer bow."

"Do you just go sitting on fence posts for fun?"

"Is that all you got left? I still got a good couple more measures left in me."

And last but certainly NOT least…

"You're kidding me, right? A guy like you could make a fortune on the Vegas circuit. Get a chorus line and a pair of leather pants tighter than skin and you've got it made!"

DEVIL WENT DOWN TO GEORGIA

The ebony haired youth perched gracefully on the white fence post, his light weight navy tank top clinging to his gently sculpted chest and back as beads of sweat trickled lightly down his bronze skin in lazy rivulets. Even in the deep shade of the magnificent maple directly to his back it was still ungodly hot. Humidity wrapped itself around him like a wet wool blanket, threatening to smother him. Each breath was like thick cotton burning down his throat and the weight of the heat was oppressive and almost unbearable.

Against the dazzling backdrop of a beautiful azure sky, thousands of green leaves rustled faintly in the meager breeze that played invisible fingers through the treetops, yet neglected to give even the slightest relief to those beings unfortunate enough to be confined to the humid earth. The lucky birds nestled high above were the wind's only beneficiaries, and they trilled their songs of praise and gratitude in melodious tones for the entire world to hear and admire.

The fence on which Wufei sat was a rickety construction made from an ancient hickory tree was all old wood and peeling paint, and had seen more than it's share of sweltering summer days. Despite its shoddy appearance, however, it was amazingly sturdy, bearing the lithe man's slight weight easily and showing not the least sign of weakness. It was a good fence, solidly made in an era when things were meant to last. Unfortunately, it was not exactly the most comfortable of seating arrangements. But then again, its makers had not built it with sitting in mind.

Wufei squirmed restlessly trying to find a more comfortable position. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he leaned forward pulling one leg up towards his chest, and letting the other dandle lazily over the side. The Asian boy rested his elbow against his bony knee and cupped his chin in the palm of his hand, allowing his gaze to wander vacantly down the concrete road, which seemed to blur and dance in the stifling haze. His senses took in every breathtaking detail, from the feel of the heat against his body like a live thing, the crickets chirping away in the long grasses that all but obscured the weather worn posts of the fence, the scent of a multitude of wild flowers, and the drowsy hum of bumblebees as they gathered up their precious nectar. It was a peaceful site, and peace was what Wufei needed. Peace and quite and a chance to mull over his problems.

(Ugh! It just isn't fair! The Boss is getting all bent out of shape for nothing! He's such a hard ass! I always bring in my quota of collections. ALWAYS! I'm just a little behind, that's all. It's been a rather lean month…All I need is one more… just one more to meet the minimum… If I don't bring in one more soul by midnight, I might as well kiss my job good-bye! Just…One…More…Soul! Then maybe the Boss will let me have a vacation. I'm worn out.)

As Wufei was pondering his own personal dilemma, a dust covered city bus rumbled up along the road and came to a momentary halt just a few feet from where the almond eyed youngster was seated. The folding doors opened with a creaking groan and a passenger disembarked, giving the driver a sunny smile and a wave of gratitude.

"Thanks, Dave! See you tomorrow!"

The driver, a smiling faced man wearing dark horn rimmed glasses with short cut black hair peppered white, waved and inclined his head at his passenger, then the doors were yanked closed once more, cutting of the low hum of conversation that had drifted out from the interior. With utmost care and skill, the hulking bus was maneuvered away from the shoulder and back onto the road, belching clouds of malodorous fumes from its rusting tailpipe as it continued on its merry way. In a few moments the substantial vehicle rounded the curve of the road and was eventually swallowed up entirely by the trees.

Wufei had been pulled from his musings by the sound of that voice. Glancing around he beheld a beautiful teenaged boy with platinum blond hair, which framed a delicately sculpted face with pale, smooth skin and large turquoise eyes. The slender youth wore a white short sleeve oxford shirt, a red tie, and khaki slacks. A jacket of the same color was slung casually over one shoulder. A mahogany violin case dangled from the other hand. And he was walking towards him!

(Well, speak of the devil!) Thought Wufei pulling himself into a more upright position, a grin twisting his lips. (Looks like all my troubles are over!)

The blond youth stopped just a few feet away and dazzled Wufei with one of the sunniest smiles he had ever seen. The light of that grin sent waves of molten heat coursing through Wufei's body. Gods, he was simply breathtaking! With those eyes, that hair…why he was as beautiful as an angel!

(What in HELL are you thinking? Get your mind back on work where it belongs!)

"Howdy!" The boy said setting the violin case down very carefully on the ground. "My name's Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner. What's yours?"

"Chang Wufei."

"Well, with a name like that, I would suppose that you're not from around here, are you?"

Wufei smirked. "You could say that."

Tiny butterflies danced wildly in Wufei's stomach as he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from those turquoise eyes. He felt as if he were under some sort of spell. It was an exhilarating feeling, but at the same time unnerving as all hell.

(What is wrong with me? I've never felt this way before. I must need a vacation more than I thought!)

"What are you doing?"

Feeling slightly uncomfortable by the raw feelings that raged through his body, Wufei could not stop the sarcastic retort that slipped easily past his lips. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He snapped. "I'm sitting on a fence post. Duh!"

The other boy didn't seem putout by the rather rude reply. "Oh, I see." He exclaimed cheerfully as if that explained everything. It didn't, not really so he asked casually, "Do you just go sitting on fence posts for fun?"

Wufei scoffed and rolled his almond eyes. "No," he said sarcastically, "I sit on fence posts to think about my job." It suddenly occurred to him that that was exactly what he was doing. Well, no point in being impolite. After all, you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. Continuing in a much nicer tone Wufei concluded, "Besides, I enjoy the scenery in this particular spot."

"Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense." Replied Quatre, gazing about him in admiration. "You're right, though. It's beautiful around here. By the way, if you don't mind my asking, what is it that you do, anyway?"

Wufei sighed heavily. "I work for a… uh…collection agency."

Quatre, suddenly noticing how long the shadows were getting, glanced down at the watch on his wrist and gasped. "Oh!" He exclaimed as he saw the time. "It's getting late! Well, it was nice talking to you Chang Wufei. Maybe I'll see you around again! Goodbye!"

With a cheerful wave Quatre turned and started walking away his feet kicking up little puffs of dust with each step.

Wufei found himself admiring the boy's smooth grace as he moved, jacket slung over his shoulder, violin case swinging in gentle arcs at his side. A burning wash of scarlet heated his face as his eyes were drawn lower and he realized he was ogling Quatre's very cute, very firm, backside.

"Oh yes." He murmured under his breath, "We will definitely be meeting again…real soon."

Quatre set his instrument case down for a brief moment and undid the top two buttons of his shirt in an attempt to vanquish the flush that enveloped him. The memory of coal black hair and eyes like midnight skies drifted to mind, doing little to relieve the unbearable tension that raged through his young body. The memory of Wufei perched casually on the fence post lingered, squeezing his heart.

(God, but he was handsome.) The blond Arabian thought – not for the first time and almost certainly not the last. (I should have asked if he'd like to come over for dinner. It's not like I have anything else to do with Father out of town on business…. Wait, what am I thinking? He's practically a total stranger! I just don't understand it… I can't seem to get him out of my mind! What is wrong with me?)

"Maybe I SHOULD ask Wufei if he would like to come over for dinner!" Quatre muttered aloud. "No harm in asking!" Squaring his shoulders, Quatre resolutely turned around to face the direction he had come from. He could just make out the rickety fence post off in the distance but, alas, the dark haired man was nowhere in sight. A small ring of disappointment settled around the blonde boy's heart.

"Damn. I guess he decided to go home. Wherever home is." Sighing heavily, the boy turned, picked up his violin case and headed off along the deserted road.

A short while later Quatre paused and peered about him as a vague sense of uneasiness found its way stealthily into his stomach. The trees had closed in about the road to form a green tunnel of sorts. On any other occasion, the young man found this particular spot to be perfectly enchanting and totally peaceful, but today he felt as if the woods were closing in upon him. Turquoise eyes hastily scanned the surrounding trees and the long shadows they cast seemed almost to reach out and menace the poor boy but he saw nothing to justify the sense of apprehension that had engulfed him, nothing that would cause his heart to squeeze so painfully in his chest. And yet, he was afraid.

"Well, the faster I get moving, the sooner I get home." Muttered Quatre and was surprised that his voice sounded so thin and reedy. It trembled ever so slightly, betraying the fear that danced along his skin like electricity. Taking a deep gulp of air, Quatre squared his shoulders and continued walking. Valiantly he began to whistle, but it soon died in his throat as his mouth had become quite dry. Every few feet the youth glanced around him, behind him, peering anxiously into the deep shadows of the trees for some clue, anything that might explain why he was so suddenly fearful. It just didn't make any sense. There was nothing is there!

Suddenly a pair of arms snatched Quatre from behind roughly, one arm pinning the alarmed boy's arms to his sides, the other snaked up and covered his mouth effectively killing his scream before it even had a chance to break free. Both Quatre's jacket and his violin case spilled to the ground from suddenly numb fingers as he was yanked backwards and into the awaiting darkness of the trees. Despite his wild thrashing he was pulled ever deeper into the woods. Branches snatched and grasped with sharp fingers, drawing forth lines of blood down pale exposed flesh as he was dragged uncaringly along, the sounds of snapping timber loud in his ears. Horrible images of violation and death flashed through the boy's terrified mind and cold dread clawed up his throat, choking him.

(Oh, please, Dear God, NO!)

Quatre struggled wildly, his legs kicking, his arms flailing uselessly against his body, but to no avail. His attacker was undeterred. Then suddenly, all the air in Quatre's lungs was forced from his body in one explosive whoosh as he was slammed against a large tree trunk. The boy's head was cracked sharply against the rough surface causing pain, sharp and immediate, to flare and bright white spots to dance before his eyes. Blood trickled slowly down the back of his neck, warm and sticky.

(This can't be happening!)

The faint gurgling of a brook, the sweet singing of the birds, the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. All these sounds drifted to Quatre's ears but failed to register for the beating of his heart seemed to overpower the entire world. Fear whipped unpleasantly through his veins as he looked into the familiar face of his assailant.

Dark, ebony eyes blazed with an ungodly light as Wufei easily caught and pinned both of Quatre's hands above his head. Then carefully transferring both frail wrists to one hand, the Oriental youth tore at Quatre's white oxford shirt with the other. The sound of cloth being shredded was abrupt and very loud and a few buttons popped off to bounce away into the underbrush never to be seen again.

"Please, Wufei," Quatre panted, "Please… don't do this. Whatever you plan on doing, please stop!" Pleaded Quatre, tears welling forth from large blue eyes. His voice was high and panicked and he sounded very much like a frightened little boy. "Please…don't hurt me!"

Wufei frowned, his lips pressed into a thin line. The boy was making things more difficult than necessary and all that screaming was grating on his last nerves. Worse than that, Quatre's miserable tears and his pleas for mercy cut at Wufei's usually stone cold heart, eating away at his conscious. With a thick growl, Wufei backhanded his victim in a desperate attempt to silence him bringing his fist across first one side of Quatre's face then the other, rocking the panicking boy's face back with the force of each blow.

"Shut up! Just shut up will you?"

Quatre's checks burned where he had been struck and clenching shut his eyes he offered up a silent prayer for deliverance, begging for all he was worth that something, anything, prevent this man from violating him, from killing him. Or if that was not possible, to at least allow him to slip away from the horror of the situation. Opening his eyes once more, he felt hot, shameful tears brimming and he averted his face from his attacker so Wufei wouldn't see them and judge him a weakling. Soft hitching sobs and whimpers of pure panic ripped past the boy's clenched throat, the force of them shaking his slender body. His breathing was rapid and shallow and he knew that if he didn't calm down soon he was going to hyperventilate and pass out. And if that happened, he would have no control of the outcome of this encounter.

Quatre's heart beat in his throat, fast and faster, threatening to choke him, a wild galloping that left him feeling dizzy, faint. Dark spots clouded his vision as he felt himself starting to slip away; his mind desperately trying to distance himself from what he feared would come. The boy's face was now completely scarlet, not just from where he was slapped, but from the shame of what was about to happen to him…

Wufei's outstretched hand glowed faintly as he pressed it against the now still boy's pale heaving chest. Quatre gasped sharply at the warmth of flesh against flesh. A faint tingling sensation very much like a current of electricity rolled outward through Wufei's body starting in his stomach and flowing outward running through the course of his entire body until they reached even his hands and feet. Curling his fingers into claws, he pressed his hand firmly against the boy's chest digging his digits into the pale flesh as if he were going to rip a hole in Quatre's torso. With grim resolve, Wufei began to draw forth the boy's soul. But it simply wouldn't surrender.

Quatre cried out in a small, shaky voice as sudden pain surged through his body. Tears flowed freely now and he threw his head back against the bark of the tree despite the pain that flared as he did so, his wounded scalp coming once more into sharp contact with the bark. A thin ribbon of blood trickled down his chin as he ground his lower lip between his teeth in an attempt to stifle his screams. He wouldn't easily give his assailant the satisfaction of knowing how much he was hurting.

Wufei glanced up, his concentration broken, by the obvious pain he heard in the young human's cry. Obsidian eyes locked with terrified turquoise ones, eyes that pleaded silently with him, to not do this terrible thing, to let him go…

(I…I can't do this! This is not the way! It's against the rules!) Wufei realized suddenly. (I just can't do this anymore! But damn it, I need this boy's soul!) Slowly, he pulled his hand away from the blond boy's chest, noting with unaccustomed regret the deep red print he had left behind. Guilt suddenly washed over him and he abruptly released the terrified boy stepping away as he did so.

Quatre collapsed to his knees abruptly like a marionette whose strings had suddenly been cut, his breath tearing through his throat in huge gasps. His head dropped forward against his heaving chest as he fought to regain control, his long platinum bangs brushing forward to conceal his tear- streaked face. Abruptly the boy backed against the tree as if wanting it to absorb him and huddled there, trembling violently. Impossibly wide eyes held Wufei's gaze and they were filled with pure astonishment and fear.

(Why did he release me?) Quatre wondered, not quite able to comprehend the strange events that had so suddenly befallen him. Keeping his eyes warily on the other boy and following his every move with apprehension, Quatre clutched his ruined shirt to him, like a robe. (What is he planning on doing with me now?)

"Who are you?" Quatre demanded his voice filled with sudden rage, hot and ragged, "What do you want with me?"

Wufei regarded the human for a few moments, placed his hands on his narrow hips and answered in a perfectly matter-of –fact manner, "I'm a Devil and I've come to steal your soul." He uttered these words slowly, calmly, and with infinite patience almost as if he were speaking to a backwards child.

Quatre's jaw almost dropped at such an absurd statement. He would have laughed himself silly if he weren't so upset. Blue eyes narrowed in angry suspicion. This man brutally attacked him, dragged him into the woods, ruined his shirt, and now he had the balls to LIE to him! Talk about adding insult to injury!

"You can't be the Devil!" He sputtered angrily.

Wufei shook his head impatiently, wagging his finger at the mistaken boy. "I never said I was THE Devil- I'm just A devil, just a lesser demon doing his job." He summarized easily as if what he had just said cleared up everything for the young man. It didn't. In fact, it seemed to confuse him and made him even angrier.

"I don't believe you!" Cried Quatre, rage and disbelief filling his face with like dark thunderclouds before a storm.

Wufei threw his hands up in the air in exasperation and scoffed, "You don't believe me?" Then with a sneer of sarcasm, "What were you expecting, human, horns, a tail and a red pitchfork?"

The expression of angry disbelief on the young boy's face clouded somewhat and was slowly replaced by puzzlement. Things certainly were getting out of control now. "Well, now that you mention it…" murmured Quatre as he pondered the question in all seriousness, "Yes. I guess I was expecting something like that."

Wufei rolled his eyes and massaged his temples with the thumb and middle finger of his right hand. "Where did you humans get these crazy notions?" He muttered aloud. "Jeez, I swear you are all so narrow-minded."

Seeing the doubt that still lingered in Quatre's face Wufei decided to set matters to rights and heaving a heavy sigh, abruptly transformed himself into a stereotypical demon complete with black wings, red, glowing eyes, long dripping fangs, claws and a thrashing tail. Oh, and let's not forget the red pronged pitchfork.

Recoiling in terror, Quatre screamed shrilly and promptly fainted with a gurgling moan.

Feeling a cool damp cloth being pressed against his forehead, Quatre stirred and moaned, but did not open his eyes. Someone… someone with strong arms was holding him and humming faintly. Nestling his head into the unknown person's chest, Quatre breathed deeply the pleasant scent of warm, clean skin and felt the deep reverberation the humming produced. A hand stroked his hair gently and he was surprised that he felt… safe and completely at ease. When was the last time he had felt this way? It was difficult to say. But he thought that the correct answer to that simple question would have to be… never.

The air was cool against his damp skin and there faintly in the background was the soft hum of an air-conditioner as it hummed into life. Slowly Quatre's eyes fluttered open and he realized with a start that he was in his own home, in his own room. In his own bed! Memories flashed through his mind. The handsome man at the bus stop, the attack…that terrible beast!

Shuddering, Quatre sat up suddenly, his head spinning crazily as he struggled to absorb it all. Glancing up at the person besides him, he was shocked to see that it was the mysterious Wufei who held him in his arms! Scarlet washed over his checks as with a small squeak the boy scurried over to the opposite side of the bed.

"How…How the Hell did you get in here?" He roared, blue eyes shooting daggers at the handsome intruder who sat calmly by the head of his bed, regarding him with cool black eyes and a faint smirk.

"That, I'm afraid, is a trade secret."

"Get out of my room this instant!"

Wufei sighed and picked himself up off of the mattress. Wearily, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid, that I can't do that. You see, you and I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"And…" Quatre's voice squeaked faintly so he paused and his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips before he tried once more to continue this bizarre conversation. "And what business might that be?"

"Oh come now, don't play dumb. I'm talking about your soul." Wufei regarded the wary youth with dark eyes. "I need it and that is all there is to it."

Quatre's mind raced as he considered the stranger's words and all of the possible implications. Now that he was not being rudely assaulted, he was able to think a little clearer. Clear thinking would help him find his way out of this crazy situation. Of that he was certain.

"You're a demon, right?" Quatre asked, feeling the need to be absolutely clear on this point.

"Yes, that's right."

"And you need my soul because… why?"

"I told you, I'm just a lower demon doing his job. I gather up souls for my Lord. I don't know what they're used for exactly, but then again, it's not my place to ask." Wufei stepped over to a rocking chair that was besides the nightstand. Glancing over at the boy huddled on the bed, he asked. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Be my guest."

"Thank you."

"So anyway, why do you need my soul? Seriously?" Quatre scooted over to the edge of the bed and regarded the boy reclined in his mother's rocking chair.

"Honestly, I don't know what they use them for. I just go out and gather them. I have a quota to meet, you know, and if I don't meet the minimum, then I'll lose my job."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about that, really I am, but I can't just give you my soul. I need it."

"Really?" Wufei settled more comfortably into the rocker, crossed his arms and regarded the youth patiently. "You need it, do you? And what exactly do YOU need it for? If I may be so bold?"

"I'm not sure," Quatre began slowly, "But we have a soul for some reason, and I'm not going to just let you have it. Besides, you can't just take my soul, you know. That's against the rules. Demons can't simply take anything from Man and that includes souls. It must be given freely…willingly."

Wufei stiffened slightly but meet those turquoise eyes unflinchingly. In an almost casual tone he asked, "And where did you hear this little tidbit? You get it off of the back of a cereal box, or something?"

"I believe it says something along those lines in the Bible." Quatre replied with deceptive calm. (Or at least I hope it does. Now would be a very bad time to be wrong!)

Wufei cursed quietly. The boy was right, of course. He could not simply steal his soul. But in his earlier desperation he had gotten carried away. He had known that it wouldn't really work, but he just had to try. Time was running out quickly. Glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand, Wufei wasn't surprised to see that he had less than three hours to accomplish his goal.

"Okay." Wufei relented using his most reasonable tone of voice, "If I can't simply take your soul how about you sell it to me."

Despite himself, Quatre leaned forward at this unusual proposition. "You want me to sell you my SOUL?" He asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" Exclaimed Wufei. "Surely there must be something that you want! Just name it and it's yours!"

"There isn't anything I really want."

"Nonsense!" Wufei leaned forward with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Everyone has their price. It's just a matter of finding out what it is."

"Ha! You sound pretty confident."

"But of course, it IS my job after all." Wufei paused for a few heartbeats. "Now what is it you desire? Hmm." The ebony haired demon rested his chin in the palm of one hand and pondered the problem for a brief moment, his brow furrowed in concentration. Suddenly he bolted up and snapping his fingers sharply declared, "I know what you want! Money, right?"

Quatre shook his head bemusedly. "No, I'm afraid not. My father is one of the richest men in the nation. I don't need any money."

"Okay, scratch that idea. How about fame?"

"Nope."

"Power?"

"Guess again."

And so on and on it went. Wufei would spout out one thing than another; all the desires known to Mankind flowed easily from his mind to his lips and each time Quatre would shot his ideas down in flame. Minutes ticked away in a steady pace and Wufei found himself getting desperate.

"I know!" He exclaimed snapping his long fingers. "You want women! Lots and lots of beautiful women to be at your beck and call! You twisted little devil, you!"

"What? No! That's not what I want! Nothing like THAT!" Exclaimed a blushing Quatre.

"No women? Huh. What are you, gay?" The expression on the boy's face was enough to confirm his half joking suggestion. "Oh my, you are gay aren't you?"

"So what if I am? What's it to you?" Snapped the furiously blushing boy.

"Hey, whatever trips your trigger, you know what I mean? Live and let love and all of that! Okay, how about lots of handsome young MEN at your beck and call? How does that grab you?"

"Tempting…but no."

In utter exasperation the golden skinned demon ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, his eyes came upon the mahogany violin case that he had set down besides the bed shortly after materializing in the boy's room. An idea emerged full-blown in his mind and a victorious grin played along his lips.

"How about a little bet?" Wufei purred.

"A bet?" Quatre sat up in surprise at such a proposition then narrowing his eyes at the handsome demon sitting across from him in sudden suspicion, "What kind of bet?

"You play the violin, am I correct? Well, as it just so happens, so do I. And I am willing to put my skills as a musician to the test. If I can't steal your soul or buy it from you, then I shall win it with a wager."

Quatre smiled at the prospect of pitting his musical skills against those of the exotic man before him. "Are you sure you want to do that? I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

Wufei laughed uproariously at the boy's last words. "My, my! Confident aren't we? You do know that vanity is one of the seven deadly sins, don't you, boy?"

"My name is Quatre, not 'boy', and I'm not being vain, just truthful. Music just happens to be one of my specialties. When I win, what will I get? Besides being able to keep my soul?"

Wufei inwardly smiled at the adolescent's use of the word 'when' instead of 'if'. Yes, indeed, this boy had a lot of nerve. (Let's see if he has half as much talent.)

Grinning hugely, the demon held both of his hands out in front of him, palms up. The air began to shimmer and glow with a light that rivaled the sun. Quatre held up his hands to protect his eyes and squinted against the unearthly radiance. Much to his surprise a violin case materialized in Wufei's hands. The demon carefully removed the contents then set the case down on the carpeted floor. Gasping in awe, the young man felt his arms reaching out towards the instrument, a magnificent violin made of apparently solid gold.

"My God! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Whispered Quatre. "Does it play well?"

Wufei held the violin in his hands as if it were the most precious thing in all Heaven and Earth. And to him, it was, though not because it was fashioned from precious metals. This violin held the key to his heart, his soul and only in playing this musical instrument did he ever truly feel at peace. It soothed his mind and lifted his spirits when he was feeling down. It gave meaning to an otherwise worthless existence.

"Angels weep with joy when they hear me play." Replied Wufei serenely and Quatre wasn't sure if he was being completely serious or not.

"Okay, you have yourself a bet." Grinned Quatre, "But it's only fair to warn you that you ARE going to lose."

"We shall see." Wufei said as he pulled himself gracefully to his feet. "But I think it is you who shall lose, my dear Quatre."

Quatre stood his eyes alight with anticipation. Finally, at long last here was a decent challenge! It had been so long since he had felt such excitement, such exhilaration at the prospect of pitting his skills against a fellow musician! Nervous energy surged through his body for now he would be putting his skills to the ultimate test. He would be playing, not for fame, glory, honor or prestige, but for his own immortal soul! What greater challenge could there possibly be?

Quatre picked up his violin case from its place besides his bed and carefully set it down on the flowered bedspreads. Releasing the snaps and opening the lid, the boy gazed reverently at the one thing he loved more than anything in the world. His blue eyes took in every graceful curve of its body, the way the light seemed to caress its glossy surface. Expectantly, he turned towards Wufei, his eyes sparkling, his face slightly flushed from excitement.

Wufei's heart clenched tightly in his chest as Quatre turned to face him. The boy was so breathtakingly beautiful, so graceful, and so perfect, just like an angel. But he seemed totally unaware of how he was affecting the demon.

(If we could have meet under different circumstances…But no. He's a human and I…I'm a demon. It just wouldn't work out.)

"I must tell you that it has been quite a while since I last played this violin."

Absently he pulled a matching bow from thin air and began to add rosin in preparation of the musical battle. All tension seemed to melt from his body as he tucked the violin under his chin. Wufei pulled the bow across the strings and a simple tune of such beauty drifted into the still, air- conditioned air. With the briefest nod, the demon stopped playing, but the notes seemed to linger in the air in a shimmering radiance.

Quatre shook his head in wonder and muttered, almost-but not quite- sarcastically, "Is that all you got left?"

"No," replied the demon, "I still got a good couple more measures left in me. I just needed to warm up a little, that's all." Carefully, with a practiced grace and expert care, Wufei made minute adjustments to the instrument until he was finally satisfied.

With a slightly disparaging grin, Wufei glanced over at Quatre's own instrument then to Quatre himself. His gaze burned along the boy's body from head to toe, noting every small detail and committing them to memory. "I think this might be a little bit unfair for you." The demon quipped, humor smoldering in his ebony eyes. "After all, I have a longer bow."

Quatre squirmed uncomfortably, his face doing a slow burn as he caught the oh-so-subtle innuendo. "You know, size doesn't really matter." He murmured, staring back into those deep, dark eyes.

"Well, obviously, that's where you're wrong." Wufei murmured, drawing the bow across the strings experimentally. He seemed satisfied with the tone and turned the heat of his smoldering gaze once more upon the flustered boy. "Because size most certainly does count."

"Maybe, maybe not." Argued Quatre. "But skill should count for something."

Wufei regarded the boy for a long moment. Then, "And am I to assume that you are rather skillful?" he asked innocently, though he already guessed the answer. It was just too much temptation for him to resist! He had to admit that he just wanted to see the boastful human squirm a little. Hell, why deny it? He wanted to see the beautiful youth squirm a LOT- preferably pinned under his own thrusting body!

The gentle blush that had covered Quatre's face burst into riotous shades of deepest crimson as the boy bit his lower lip and adverted his face.

"I thought not." Wufei chuckled and the sound danced lightly along the other boy's spine sending shivers coursing through his body. Closing his almond shaped eyes, Wufei set bow to strings and began to play.

Quatre sank slowly to the bed, an expression of pure rapture on his face as the music flowed over him, through him. Never before in all his years as a violinist had he ever heard anything as beautiful as the melody that seemed to flow from the demon's very fingertips. Wufei's eyes were closed and an air of pure bliss seemed to hang about him as he gave himself over to the masterpiece he effortlessly coaxed from those strings. The bow moved fluidly as if with a mind of its own and Quatre could now believe that Wufei's masterful playing could in fact bring tears to the eyes of angels as his own eyes were misty with the emotions brought on by such exquisite playing.

All too soon, the melody came to an end, the last note drawn out, trembling and finally fading. Quatre's heart cried out for the loss of such perfection. With awe and some fear he mutely regarded the demon that stood before him.

At last the youth was able to find his voice. "That was…beautiful." He breathed. Of course, beautiful failed to do justice to what he had just heard, but more fitting words simply eluded him. Were there any words to describe how the music had touched him, his heart, his soul? Quatre didn't think so.

Wufei inclined his head gracefully, a faint smile touching his lips. Bowing stiffly from his waist, he thanked the young man for his compliment, and then eased the magnificent instrument back into its protective case. Then graceful as any cat, he lowered himself down on the rocker and waited.

With trembling fingers, Quatre prepared his equipment as his thoughts jumbled together. How could he possibly win after such a display? It hardly seemed possible that he could win this challenge. With grim determination, he shook off his insecurities, took a few deep cleansing breaths and offering up a silent prayer, the boy began to play.

Music filled the room as Quatre played, putting every fiber of his being into the song that emerged from his violin. Opening his heart wide, he allowed his emotions to take flight. All the love and longing he held in the secret recesses of his heart came pouring out and without reservations he expressed through music what he did not feel capable of relating by words alone. The music erupted forth, filling him, body and soul with a sense of light and inner peace as the world around him simply ceased to exist.

Wufei's heart beat wildly in his chest as he gazed at the beautiful musician pouring out his soul before him. A warm glow enveloped him and his heart ached with need and a forbidden love for the young man whose playing was beyond beautiful, beyond any words at all. It was, in its own way, divine. There was no doubt in his mind that he was beaten. No doubt at all.

The music faded away and for a moment silence filled the bedroom. Then silence gave way to applause. Quatre's eyes slowly opened and he smiled sheepishly as Wufei laid his precious golden violin secured in its mahogany case at his feet.

"You were magnificent, Quatre. I admit my defeat. You are indeed better than I. And now, I must bid you farewell."

Wufei turned on his heels and strode towards the door. His shoulders squared, his back straight, and his head high, but Quatre sensed an air of resignation about him and his heart clenched in his chest.

"Wufei! Stop!" Cried Quatre as the demon reached out to grasp the brass doorknob to the door that would take him out of his life…probably forever.

Wufei slowly turned, his expression quizzical as he gazed at the young human who had so soundly defeated him. Surprisingly, there was no shame or sense of disappointment at his loss. This day's events may have cost him his job, but it was a price he did not mind paying. The better man had won the day. For a moment, the two stared across the room at each other and time seemed to stop in its tracks as an air of anticipation settled over them both.

Hesitantly, Quatre crossed the floor until he was within arms reach of the demon. His heart thudded loudly in his ears and for one fleeting moment he questioned his rationality. But that moment passed as he gazed into those deep eyes, eyes dark as the midnight skies, eyes that you could happily drown in.

"Please, don't go." He murmured softly. "There is something you can give me. Something that I would be willing to sell my soul for."

Scarcely able to believe what he had just heard, Wufei's arms reached out and his hands rested lightly on Quatre's thin shoulders, pulling the other boy closer. Quatre gasped softly at the physical contact and blushing, dipped his head, his long platinum bangs hiding his delicate features.

Thoughts of his job flew out of his mind and Wufei knew that he would grant this mortal anything, anything at all. He would give him the moon and the stars above just to see that brilliant smile one last time.

Taking the boy's chin in his hand, Wufei gently raised his face until Quatre was looking directly into his eyes. "What do you want, Quatre?" Wufei asked in hushed tones that sent shivers down the human's spine.

Gathering his courage, Quatre's lifted his face and meet the demon's eyes directly. Taking a deep breath, the boy spoke aloud his deepest desire. "I want YOU, Wufei."

The young demon recoiled from the human pulling his hands away as if scalded, his arms falling helplessly to his sides. His breath caught in his throat, his mind a whirlwind of confusion. It was a rare wish come true, the answer to a prayer, but a hope that had flitted teasingly beyond his grasp. Were the Heavens mocking him for allowing his heart to yearn for the love of this one youth? Surely God would not be so cruel as to make light of his feelings.

Quatre continued his plead, sensing the internal war that raged inside the man before him. "Please, Wufei! Even if just for one night, I want to be held by you, loved by you. Please say that you will stay. I've never felt this way about anyone else and I simply can't stand the thought of letting you slip so easily from my life now that I have found you." Quatre's arms slid about Wufei's shoulders, blue eyes pleading. "Just one night," he whispered, "and the memories to last a lifetime." With that, he kissed Wufei firmly on the lips.

The world simply ceased to exist for Wufei as the smaller blond took the initiative. Molten fire hotter that Hell itself poured through his veins and he surrendered himself to the demands made upon him by Quatre. Lips meet, and tongues searched and probed the warm moist recesses presented to them. Pale, nimble fingers reached up and carefully pulled his shiny black hair from its confining elastic tie and plunged in, taking up handfuls of the silky strands. The sensation of those fingers kneading his scalp was almost too much for the demon to bear. His mind screamed a thousand curses at his own foolishness, berated him for his weakness until, with more control than he thought he possessed, Wufei managed to gently pull away from the young man before him. His breath heaved raggedly through his throat, his heart beating a frantic tattoo. Blue eyes searched his face; hurt plainly evident in their clear depths as Wufei stepped away and resolutely turned his back on the pallid haired human.

"I can't do this." The words were barely a whisper.

"Why can't you?" Demanded Quatre, his voice thick with unshed tears. "Please, tell me why!"

Wufei puffed out a sigh of exasperation and turned to face the one he had mistakenly fallen in love with, the one he wanted to spend all eternity with. Was it even possible to feel this way after only a few hours? It didn't seem likely, but then again, tell that to his miserable heart. He loved Quatre, and as impossible as that may seem the love that burned inside his aching heart was the purest, most truthful emotion he had ever felt in his entire life… and it just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he should love someone he could never have.

"You ask for too much. You ask for more than I am able to give." Wufei's heart wrenched painfully as clear tears spilled from the smaller boy's eyes. Tentatively, almost against his will, his hand reached out and caressed the smooth skin of the boy's face, already bruised an ugly purple where he had struck Quatre during his earlier misguided attack.

"I don't understand…" Quatre leaned into Wufei's touch, relishing the feel of his calloused hands against his flesh, despite the dull throbbing of his wounded face. "Wouldn't my soul be enough?"

"No!" Snapped Wufei, his black eyes blazing with emotion as he pulled the startled teenager into his arms. "Don't say that! Don't ever say that! I would not cheapen the love I feel for you by exchanging your soul for one night of pleasure. Not even for one thousand nights! You mean so much more to me than that!"

Quatre stilled as Wufei's words penetrated into his mind. (He loves me! Oh, dear God, did I hear him correctly?) With all his heart and strength, Quatre held on to Wufei, desperately trying to convince his senses that the arms wrapped around him were real and not some figment of his imagination. After a long while and convinced that he was not dreaming, he pulled away and searched the depths of those almond eyes.

"You… you don't want my soul?" He asked, frowning in puzzlement. Wufei merely shook his head. "But…what about your job?"

"To Hell with my job!" Declared Wufei and with a happy grin, he scooped the slender youth up into his powerful arms and easily carried him across the carpeted floor and back towards the bed. The twinkling sound of the younger boy's delighted laughter filled the last remaining void in Wufei's heart and silently, he vowed that he would do anything, anything in his power to make Quatre the happiest man on the planet.

Two exhausted figures reclined on the rumpled bed in a tumble of arms and legs and blankets. The smaller boy rested his head against the hollow of the other's shoulder, his pale skin in deep contrast against the bronze of his newly found lover. Sleepily, Quatre forced his eyes to open as he rolled onto his elbows to gaze at an equally tired Wufei. Greedily, his eyes devoured every line, every detail from the dark sooty lashes that framed his heavy lidded eyes to the gentle twisting of his sensuous lips as he smile lazily up at Quatre. The room was shrouded in darkness, the air cool against their sweaty skin. All was and quiet except for the faintest hum being emitted from the digital clock that rested on his nightstand. The red numbers declared the time to be 12:52.

"Wufei… What will you do now that you no longer have your job?"

With a heavy sigh, the Chinese demon rolled over to gaze at the questioning Quatre.

"Well, I suppose I could become a traveling insurance salesman." He murmured cheekily, a crocked grin playing along his lips.

Quatre sat up, his mouth dropping open at the absolute horror at such a fate. "You're kidding me, right? A guy like you could make a fortune on the Vegas circuit. Get a chorus line and a pair of leather pants tighter than skin and you've got it made!"

The idea, although sounding ridiculous, actually seemed quite appealing to the newly unemployed demon. "Hmmm. That isn't such a bad idea, Quatre! You think I could actually pull it off?"

"Of course I do. And I could be your stage manager!" A mischievous little smile revealing brilliantly white teeth cut across Quatre's face as the thought became firmly rooted in the blond boy's mind. "Of course, all of our profits will be divided 60-40." He intoned solemnly tracing his forefinger lightly along Wufei's chest.

"60-40!" Gasped an almost indignant Wufei. "That's outrageous! Next, I guess you'll be wanting me to sell MY soul!"

"I'm joking, Wufei!" Laughed Quatre, "Everything will be split even, I promise." After a brief moment, he then intoned in quiet seriousness, "All I want from you, Wufei, is you heart."

"Everything I have is yours, Quatre, you should know that. My heart, my soul, my life, everything! Just name it and it's yours."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Wufei swore quietly.

"I love you, Wufei."

"And I love you, too, Quatre."

And so the two lovers talked long into the night, laying down the foundation for their exciting new future, a future that they would be facing together. The world suddenly seemed filled with new and infinite possibilities. Together they could achieve absolutely anything. And Heaven help anyone who tried to stand in their way!

THE END

Once again, Rossana Fireglass, I apologize that I was so late getting this out. I blame it all on a short attention span and poor time management skills. I know it probably isn't a very good story, but I did my best and I hope you enjoy it at least a little.


End file.
